


19-17

by Rikki_Hirikikki, Yuonst



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: 1920s, 20th Century, Alternate Universe - Historical, Amsterdam, M/M, Pilots
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23160181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikki_Hirikikki/pseuds/Rikki_Hirikikki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuonst/pseuds/Yuonst
Summary: Один из них убил девятнадцать человек, другой - носит на спине цифру семнадцать. И они сгорят в аду вместе.
Relationships: Maximilian Philipp/Davie Selke
Kudos: 4





	19-17

**Author's Note:**

> Используемые в тексте правила ведения воздушного боя - доктрина Бельке. Ее автор - Освальд Бельке, немецкий летчик-ас Первой мировой войны.

_Старайтесь заходить на атаку сверху. По возможности солнце нужно держать у себя за спиной._

Двадцатые едва начались, а Макс уже скучал по десятым: их убийственной простоте, ультимативной субординации и палаткам у линии фронта. Тогда все было предельно понятно: делай, что скажут, убивай, если нужно, ну и сделай так, чтобы тебя не убили, если останутся силы.  
Новая – послевоенная – жизнь была чужой и непонятной, будто смутный призрак прошлой жизни, такой, какой она была до 1914 года.  
Хотя, если так думать, то это не жизнь – это Макс был тем призраком.  
Неожиданно проклюнувшееся февральское солнце грело затылок и спину. Внизу, там, где между трибунами и полем остался еще изрядный участок земли, бурлила людская толпа. Яркие ткани, побитые молью и жизнью перья, безумные прически – люди пытались жить так, будто и не было этих лет войны.  
Хотя, конечно, для них и не было этих лет – Амстердам был и оставался нейтральным, как в прошлом, так и сейчас. Над Нидерландами не летали яростные бомбардировщики, землю не взрывали траншеи, людей не травил газ – жизнь шла своим чередом.  
«И ты сможешь», – сказал сам себе Макс и огляделся по сторонам. Лисбет ван де Берг – троюродной сестры его отца, у которой Макс временно проживал, и главной виновницы того, что Макс сидит на жесткой лавке трибуны, нигде не было. Возможно, красочная карнавальная толпа просто поглотила ее, перемолола и сделала своей частью – но это значило лишь, что Максу придется идти домой одному. Он неплохо ориентировался в пространстве, но пока еще неуверенно: с воздуха все казалось иначе.  
Лисбет привела его на карнавал, как ребенка, буквально взяв за руку, и силой усадила на пустые трибуны.  
– Жди меня здесь, – наказала она, и ушла вниз, в беснующуюся толпу, уже начавшую вытягиваться в неровный строй для парадного шествия.  
И двадцатипятилетний Макс вновь почувствовал себя семилетним Мили, которого отец оставил рядом с домиком, полным деревянных кукол, на ярмарке на Арконаштрассе и ушел, обещав вернуться через пять минут. И минуты тянулись так долго, так мучительно долго, что казалось, будто отец ушел еще позавчера и никак не вернется.  
Макс покачал головой в ответ на свои мысли. Он успокоил себя тем, что скоро карнавал двинется в сторону города, а значит, Лисбет закончит все свои дела и вернется за ним. Она пойдут домой, где вовсю уже кипит подготовка ко званому вечеру. Макс поднимется в свою комнату, возьмет книгу и вернется…  
Размышления прервал чей-то голос, раздавшийся из-за спины.  
Макс уже почти привык к голландскому языку, но все равно каждый раз ему казалось, что кто-то намеренно дурачится и коверкает немецкий. Так что Макс не очень любил, когда с ним разговаривают по-голландски.  
– Что?  
Макс обернулся и ничего не увидел. Солнце било ему прямо в лицо, делая длинную фигуру, стоящую уровнем выше, совсем черной. Макс сделал из ладони козырек, чтобы прикрыть глаза, но темная фигура стала только темнее.  
– Я спрашиваю, что мы скучаем? – терпеливо повторила темная фигура, и мозгу Макса понадобилось несколько мгновений, чтобы разобрать слова.  
– Жду кое-кого, – ответил Макс по-немецки, и фигура, к его величайшему изумлению, тут же заговорила по-немецки тоже.  
– Это вообще не дело. Все должны радоваться, пить, есть, потому что скоро Великий пост и прочее уныние.  
– Я не хочу, – отрезал Макс и отвернулся.  
Ему совершенно не нравился этот разговор: он не видел этого человека, судя по голосу, парня примерно его лет, его слепило солнце, и чувствовал он себя так же неуютно и небезопасно, как будто на него с солнечной стороны заходил британский Виккерс.  
Фигура явно намеревалась продолжить разговор, но тут Макс увидел поднимающуюся к нему Лисбет и подскочил на ноги. Не прощаясь и напрочь игнорируя незнакомца, Макс поспешил вниз, навстречу тете. Она подняла на него взгляд от ступеней, посмотрела туда, где Макс сидел, видимо, обнаружила все там же темную фигуру, и ее глаза округлились. Макс подавил желание обернуться и рассмотреть наконец, кто же к нему прицепился.  
– С кем болтал? – поинтересовалась Лисбет, подхватывая его под локоть.  
Она считала, что так она более выгодно смотрится в свете – мол, поглядите на моего юного кавалера, с которым я везде хожу, пока мой престарелый муж занимается тем, что умеет лучше всего – продает ост-индский чай.  
– Не знаю, – честно ответил Макс.  
– Не знаешь, кто это? – уточнила Лисбет, снова оглядываясь через плечо.  
– Не знаю, – повторил Макс.  
– О, – многозначительно заключила Лисбет. – Ну ладно.

_Начав атаку, не прекращайте ее._

Лисбет потребовалось приложить немалые усилия, чтобы вытащить Макса из его комнаты. Ладно, не так уж много, Макс больше выражал свое недовольство, чем действительно сопротивлялся. Где-то глубоко внутри чей-то голос, смутно похожий на голос отца, убеждал делать то, что ему говорят. В конце концов, Макс, ты же живешь в их доме.  
Светские рауты двадцатых отличались от светских раутов десятых – так, как их успел запомнить Макс, потому что с началом войны все веселье разом оборвалось. Было больше алкоголя, громче музыка, короче дамские платья, звонче каблуки – и больше какого-то отчаяния, что ли. Никто не был уверен в своем будущем: была ли война, обещавшая положить конец всем прочим войнам, действительно последней? Никто не знал.  
И тем громче были каблуки, ярче блестели платья, сильнее бурлило шампанское, вырываясь из бутылок. Тем больше было отчаяния.  
Макс чувствовал отчаяние с тех самых пор, как его эскадрилью расформировали в Дармштадте. Именно там он в последний раз чувствовал себя уверенно – незадолго до конца войны.  
Лисбет лично завязала ему узел на галстуке, не забыв отметить, что ему очень пошла бы бабочка. Макс только нахмурился и поджал губы. Никакой торжественности карнавальный вечер не предполагал, а значит, смотреться еще глупее, чем сам по себе, Макс не собирался.  
– Тебе бы очень пошла шляпа! – сказала Лисбет.  
– Тетя, – осуждающе проворчал Макс, бросая короткий взгляд в зеркало.  
Видя свое отражение, он чувствовал скорее разочарование, чем что-то еще. А так было бы разочарование в шляпе.  
– Какая я тебе тетя, Мили! – возмутилась Лисбет и поспешила вниз, встречать гостей. – Будь через пять минут, познакомлю тебя кое с кем.  
– Обычная четвероюродная тетя, – буркнул себе под нос Макс, помрачнев еще сильнее.  
Лисбет поставила своей целью найти Максу голландскую невесту и была не намерена сворачивать со своего пути. У Макса от голландок начинался нервный тик. От голландцев тоже.  
Идти и знакомиться с очередной обладательницей маленького бюста и большого наследства не хотелось, но Максу пришлось. Он вздохнул, еще раз посмотрел в зеркало и, окончательно разочаровавшись в себе и окружении, пошел вниз.  
В большом зале уже было довольно много людей: кто-то даже не успел переодеться после карнавала, кто-то – в классическом костюме, но все – неизменно веселые. Макс со своей пресной рожей казался чужим на этом голландском празднике жизни. Потом заиграла музыка, Макс поспешно отодвинулся к стене, повернувшись так, чтобы ни одной красавице не дай бог не пришло в голову пригласить его потанцевать, и через какое-то время передвинулся к столу с напитками. Жизнь немного наладилась, но пока что не перестала быть даже хотя бы просто паршивой.  
– Мы и здесь, значит, скучаем, – сказал кто-то рядом с Максом.  
И это был немецкий, господи, спасибо. Минус – а без минусов было никак – заключался в том, что Макс этот голос смутно признал – он принадлежал темной фигуре с трибуны стадиона, которая сразу Максу не понравилась.  
Макс развернулся всем телом, рефлекторно расправив плечи. Парень с трибуны был выше его на добрых десять сантиметров и не стеснялся этим беззастенчиво пользоваться. А еще он был темным… ну, темнокожим. И в этом была тонкая ирония – солнце не било ему в спину, а он все равно оставался… таким. Макс сглотнул.  
– Ты же говоришь по-немецки, – не отставал парень, перехватывая у официанта два фужера.  
Один он протянул Максу, а другой опустошил почти наполовину.  
– Или предпочитаешь по-голландски?  
– Упаси бог, – буркнул Макс, принимая из его рук фужер.  
Он старательно смотрел в сторону – потому что иначе бы беспардонно пялился бы в лицо парню. Это-то как раз и не входило в его планы на вечер – показаться еще более невежливым, чем он есть.  
– Согласен, звучит странно. Дэви.  
Парень протянул руку, и некоторое время Макс просто тупо смотрел на его ладонь. Затем все же поднял взгляд на улыбающееся лицо. Оно было не таким темным, как у американцев под Шампанью, но достаточно смуглым. И красивым. Белые зубы и белый стоячий воротничок рубашки казались еще ярче в этом сочетании.  
– Максимилиан, – ответил Макс и пожал протянутую руку.  
– Боже мой! – раздался голос над самым ухом, и Макс не удержался – закатил глаза.  
Дэви заметил это и поспешно отпил из фужера, скрывая смешок.  
– Не могу поверить, что кто-то смог разговорить нашего Макса! – на них уже налетела Лисбет, окружив своим неуемным и иногда совершенно чрезмерным вниманием. – Вы уже знакомы? Макс? Макс!  
– М? – неопределенно протянул Макс, отпивая шампанское.  
– Мой племянник Макс, – пояснила Лисбет Дэви, – не самый общительный человек на свете. Но ему совершенно точно не помешают друзья в городе. Макс? Это – Дэви Зельке.  
Макс неохотно снова поднял взгляд на Дэви. Тот пригубил шампанское, но его темные глаза неотрывно смотрели на Макса. В них, без сомнений, плескался смех.  
– Это наша футбольная звездочка. Так, Дэви?  
– Так, мефрау ван де Берг, – без ложной скромности согласился Дэви.  
– Тогда общайтесь, мальчики, – Лисбет наконец-то заметила кого-то, на кого ей стоило бы переключить свое внимание, махнула рукой и удалилась.  
Макс развернулся и, не выпуская бокал из рук, направился в другую сторону. Но его расчет оказался неверным – Дэви пошел следом.  
Решив, что тому просто скучно, а значит, чем более скучным собеседником окажется он сам, тем быстрее Дэви уйдет, Макс уселся в одно из свободных кресел на приличном удалении от празднества. Здесь не было ни столов с едой, ни напитков, ни официантов, а значит, делать здесь было нечего. Да и кресло-то было совсем одно.  
Но Дэви это не остановило. Он уселся прямо на подоконник окна, предварительно отодвинув горшок с каким-то цветком.  
Макс молчал. Дэви молчал тоже. А затем неожиданно заговорил:  
– Лисбет всем рассказывала, что ее племянник – целый летчик-ас. Это правда?  
Макс мрачно кивнул. Разговор принял не самый приятный оборот.  
– И сколько самолетов ты сбил?  
– Девятнадцать, – неохотно ответил Макс. Он старательно смотрел перед собой, но боковым зрением не мог не следить за тем, как Дэви качает ногой, свесив ее с подоконника.  
– О, это почти как мой номер.  
– Номер?  
– Семнадцать. Мой игровой номер, – пояснил Дэви, и его нога стала раскачиваться как будто быстрее, отвлекая Макса. – Ты сказал – девятнадцать. Это же вроде как… мало? Сколько сбил лучший ваш летчик?  
Макс опешил и развернулся к Дэви целиком. Не потому что кто-то сказал, что он плохо делал свою работу. А потому что это кто-то прямо ему сказал – ты убил девятнадцать человек? Это как-то мало.  
Девятнадцать человек – это разве мало?  
– Восемьдесят, – едва шевеля губами, ответил Макс.  
– Так значит, ты плохой летчик? – довольно жмурясь, спросил Дэви.  
Макс смерил его злым взглядом.  
– Я – живой летчик. А значит, хороший.  
Дэви немедленно заулыбался, а Макс медленно вдохнул и выдохнул, пытаясь унять нахлынувшую злость.  
Может, он и не был большим знатоком футбольных правил, но про воздушный бой знал точно: стрелять в ответ разрешается.

_Стреляйте только с короткого расстояния, когда противник уже пойман в прицел._

– А ты, значит, футболист.  
Макс не был особо хорош в разговорах и светских беседах, но сейчас ему этого и не требовалось – его непрошеный собеседник не заслуживал и того намека на вежливость, который Макс всегда пытался из себя выдавить.  
Дэви кивнул, лучезарно улыбаясь.  
– Футбольная звездочка, – сказал Макс, и что-то в его лице заставило улыбку Дэви потускнеть.  
– Ну-у, не звездочка, – сказал Дэви.  
Макс хмыкнул, но следующая реплика Дэви на мгновение выбила у него из-под ног только что нащупанную почву.  
– Звезда, – с напускной скромностью сказал Дэви и опустил глаза.  
«Звезда, значит», – подумал Макс, в растерянности отхлебывая из бокала. Пузырьки шампанского защипали язык, ударили в нос, так что Макс едва не закашлялся, чудом удержался, а то бы пришлось еще сильнее потерять лицо перед этим… Этим странным и чересчур уж нахальным парнем, который явно знал себе цену.  
– Звезда, значит, – протянул Макс, пытаясь собраться с мыслями.  
Дэви сверкнул глазами и зубами. Поворот разговора ему явно нравился, он даже сел немного по-другому, выпрямив спину, словно позируя перед невидимыми фотографами.  
– И сколько голов ты забил? – вдруг спросил Макс.  
Дэви пока еще улыбался так же благодушно, явно готовый рассказывать о себе и своей блистательной карьере.  
– Девять, – сказал он с тихой гордостью.  
Макс покачал головой и снова приложился к бокалу, с удивлением отметив, что шампанского в нем осталось меньше половины. Когда это он успел все выпить?  
– А сколько забил ваш лучший… – он не нашел слово и повел бокалом в воздухе.  
– Бомбардир, – машинально помог ему Дэви.  
Его улыбка совсем увяла, глаза сузились – Макс видел это очень отчетливо, хотя и не смотрел на Дэви прямо. Ему это и не нужно было, как в воздухе, когда он уже ловил противника в прицел. Дальше все решало мастерство.  
Оказалось, что в разговоре можно играть по тем же правилам, что и в бою.  
– Так сколько забил ваш лучший бомбардир? – спросил Макс.  
Он вылил себе в рот остатки шампанского и поставил бокал на столик возле правого подлокотника кресла.  
Дэви задумчиво качал ногой, разглядывая Макса со своего насеста на подоконнике.  
– Тринадцать, – неохотно сказал он.  
– Так значит, ты плохой футболист? – спросил Макс, с удовольствием копируя интонацию Дэви во время недавнего вопроса.  
Тот смотрел на него во все глаза и молчал. Молчал так долго, что Макс даже забеспокоился, не перегнул ли палку. А потом вспомнил, как Дэви допрашивал его про сбитые самолеты, и снова разозлился, и решил, что нет, не перегнул, этот самоуверенный нахал – звездочка, чтоб его – заслуживал и покруче обращения.  
Дэви вдруг хлопнул себя по коленям и расхохотался.  
Макс моргнул.  
Немного не такой реакции он ожидал.  
– А Лисбет говорила, что ты бука, – отсмеявшись, сказал Дэви.  
Макс буркнул что-то невразумительное и потянулся за бокалом, с неудовольствием обнаружив, что тот так и остался пустым. Непонятно, что больше вызвало у него раздражение – то, с какой легкостью Дэви отреагировал на явный укол, или то, с какой фамильярностью он назвал его тетку по имени.  
– Тетя много говорит, – отчаявшись подобрать подходящий ответ, брякнул Макс первое, что пришло в голову.  
– Это точно, – легко согласился Дэви и поднял руку, подзывая официанта.  
Макс зарылся в кресло поглубже и попытался смириться с тем, что как минимум до конца этого проклятого всеми богами раута ему не удастся избавиться от Дэви.

_Не теряйте противника из поля зрения и не поддавайтесь на уловки._

Смириться не получилось.  
И даже принесенный официантом очередной бокал шампанского не помог.  
Макс выпил его в несколько глотков и решительно встал, прервав Дэви на полуслове – тот рассказывал что-то невообразимо увлекательное – с его точки зрения – о футболе.  
– Рад был познакомиться, – твердо сказал Макс.  
При этом он слегка покачнулся, что немного испортило момент. Сложно быть решительным, когда в голове шумит, а окружающий мир выглядит то слишком резким, то расплывается в неожиданных местах, так что зрение выхватывает отдельные его куски.  
Как, например, лицо Дэви с поднятыми в вежливом вопросе бровями.  
Макс попытался подобрать продолжение для своих слов, не смог и просто кивнул в знак прощания.  
Ему еще нужно было проложить себе путь между гостями Лисбет до лестницы. И при этом не наткнуться на саму Лисбет, а то все мечты Макса о том, чтобы улизнуть пораньше, можно было бы сразу похоронить – как и те восемьдесят человек.  
Макс тряхнул головой, прогоняя непрошеную мрачную мысль, и взглянул на Дэви. Тот смотрел в ответ все еще удивленно и даже немного обиженно, словно ребенок, которого поманили конфеткой, а потом бросили посреди улицы.  
Макс изобразил рукой жест, который и сам бы затруднился определить, и развернулся спиной к внимательным глазам на темнокожем лице – которое, как он уже успел увидеть, могло расцвести белозубой улыбкой. Очень красивой.  
«Спать тебе пора, Максимилиан Филипп», – строго сказал себе Макс, лавируя между гостями.  
Благо, никто на него вроде не обращал внимания. И Лисбет не было видно.  
До вожделенной лестницы оставалось всего ничего, когда прямо над его ухом раздался уже знакомый голос:  
– Вообще-то, это очень невежливо, ты знаешь?  
Макс мысленно застонал.  
Все он прекрасно знал, и никогда его это не останавливало. И даже когда Макс пытался соблюдать этот чертов светский этикет, все равно все выходило из рук вон плохо, так что он даже перестал пытаться – летчику-асу, знаменитости, имя которого даже мелькало на первых полосах газет, и не такое могло сойти с рук.  
Могло.  
Когда-то давно.  
В прошлой жизни.  
Макс обернулся.  
Дэви стоял очень близко, так что Макс подавил желание шагнуть назад – вот это точно было бы совсем невежливо. Не зная, что ответить, отчаянно пытаясь придумать хоть какой-то выход, Макс оглядел его лицо, скользнул взглядом ниже…  
И вдруг понял, что кожа на шее у Дэви очень гладкая, а ее темный цвет тревожно контрастирует с белым воротничком рубашки. Тревожно – для самого Макса, конечно же. У него внезапно зазудели кончики пальцев, так захотело прикоснуться к этой шее цвета – Макс не мог подобрать подходящего определения. Точно не шоколад, Дэви все же был слишком светлый для такого сравнения.  
А что?  
– Тебе меня не обмануть, – заявил Дэви, и Макс моргнул, возвращаясь из бездны своих мыслей в реальность. – Все вот эти свои немецкие уловки можешь оставить при себе.  
Он качнул перед лицом Макса бокалом – с неожиданной агрессией, и Макс даже заподозревал, что не очень уж шуточной эта агрессия была.  
– Ну… И? – выдавил он, сообразив, что Дэви ждет его ответа.  
Тот расплылся в улыбке, настолько же неожиданной, как недавний напор, и настолько же привычной (когда это ты успел к этому привыкнуть, Максимилиан?), как легкость, с которой Дэви переходил с одной темы на другую в их разговоре.  
– Иди в туалет и возвращайся, – с видом, больше приличествующем королю Нидерландов, сказал Дэви. – Я же знаю, что тебе тоже интересно.  
Макс уставился на него.  
Дэви улыбался, смотрел открыто и прямо, словно бросал Максу вызов.  
И Макс невольно сжал пальцы, словно сжимал штурвал.

_Какую бы атаку вы ни предпринимали – заходите на противника сзади._

Ванные комнаты в доме Лисбет были шикарными – как и все остальное. Макс даже немного неуютно себя чувствовал в окружении всего этого сверкающего великолепия. А уж многочисленные баночки и бутылочки и вовсе не отваживался трогать, только уточнил у Лисбет, что из них мыло, и с тех пор пользовался только им.  
Благо, сейчас ему не нужно было из этого ничего, только унитаз и раковина.  
Раковина даже больше – Макс довольно долго стоял, плеская в лицо водой и пытаясь вернуть себе трезвость рассудка.  
Вот уж кто бы подумал, что двух бокалов шампанского хватит, чтобы он захмелел.  
Или виной этому было не шампанское…  
Макс набрал полные ладони ледяной воды и погрузил в них лицо.  
А когда поднял голову, чуть не подпрыгнул – в зеркале за его спиной маячил Дэви, которого Макс, погруженный в мысли и водные процедуры, совсем не услышал.  
– А если бы у меня были немного другие рефлексы? – мрачно спросил Макс, глядя на отражающегося в зеркале Дэви. – И я начал бы с удара на поражение. Ты вообще в курсе, что человека убить очень легко?  
Иногда даже слишком легко.  
– Ты бы не стал, – заявил Дэви, улыбаясь все так же самоуверенно, но в этот раз Максу даже не захотелось затолкать ему эту улыбку в глотку.  
Привык, что ли?  
– Не стал бы убивать? – чуть более мрачно, чем ему хотелось бы, спросил Макс. – Или не стал бы убивать – тебя?  
Дэви пожал плечами и подался чуть ближе.  
По спине Макса пробежали мурашки.  
Он безотчетно прижался к белоснежной раковине, неотрывно глядя в зеркало, словно выставляя его щитом между собой и этим невозможным человеком с его невозможной улыбкой и внимательными глазами.  
До этого Макс и не замечал, насколько внимательно Дэви смотрит – даже когда говорит очередную похвальбу себе любимому.  
– Просто – не стал бы, – выдохнул Дэви у него над ухом.  
Макс сжал руками холодный фаянс.  
В том, что Дэви говорил, смысла не было ни капли. Как и в том, как он стоял почти вплотную к Максу, как смотрел на него в зеркале, как не улыбался – кажется, впервые за все непродолжительное время из знакомства.  
Макс сглотнул и обнаружил, что не дышит уже довольно долго.  
Дэви, кажется, тоже не дышал – или дышал совсем незаметно, так, что Макс этого не ощущал. И это было опять же странно, потому что когда Дэви говорил, Макс чувствовал его голос на своей коже так же четко, как если бы Дэви прижимался к его шее губами.

Если вас атакуют сверху – не пытайтесь увернуться, а идите в лобовую атаку.

– Не пытайтесь увернуться, – пробормотал Макс.  
Дэви еще поднимал брови удивленно – почему удивленно, как будто это не он стоял так близко, что Макс чувствовал жар его тела сквозь все слои одежды, – а Макс уже разворачивался, плюнув и на приличия, и на то, что впервые увидел этого человека совсем недавно.  
Губы у Дэви были такими же, как его голос – с четкими твердыми краями, но мягкими, безумно мягкими и сладкими, с едва заметным кисловатым привкусом шампанского.  
Руки у Дэви были такими же, как он сам – нетерпеливыми, жадными, уверенными.  
Макс застонал всего один раз, позволил себе застонать всего один раз, когда Дэви уже стоял перед ним на коленях, выдергивая рубашку из брюк Макса, целуя кожу над ремнем.  
Макс стиснул руками раковину, о которую опирался, запрокинул голову и закусил губы.  
Дэви определенно знал, что делал – и теряясь в ощущениях, Макс уже не знал, кто из них первым пошел в лобовую атаку.  
Был ли это он сам, когда зарылся пальцами в короткие, жесткие волосы на затылке Дэви.  
Был ли это Дэви, когда рывком сдернул брюки Макса вниз, на щиколотки.  
Кто был первым – стало неважно в тот самый момент, когда в голове Макса не осталось ничего, кроме звенящей пустоты. Пустоты, свивающейся спиралью через горло и живот, ниже, там, где умелые пальцы Дэви сменяли его язык.  
Пустоты, внезапно вывернувшейся наизнанку, когда Дэви, поднявшийся с колен, развернул Макса спиной к себе, целуя его затылок, плечи, шею.  
Когда Дэви вошел в него, Макс не застонал. И все же Дэви, цепко глядевший в зеркало на отражение их обоих, понял, замер, тяжело дыша, гладя Макса по предплечьям, сжимая так, что на коже точно должны были остаться синяки. И от этого что-то внутри Макса сжималось еще сильнее – от того, как пылало сквозь осторожные движения пальцев Дэви желание. От того, как тесно прижималась грудь Дэви к его спине. От того, как судорожно вздыхал Дэви в его шею, целуя и бормоча что-то.  
Макс закрыл глаза и двинул бедрами, насаживаясь на член Дэви сильнее, глубже, так, чтобы от пустоты в его голове ничего не осталось.  
И пустота исчезла.  
Остались вздохи.  
Касания пальцев и губ.  
Тихий шорох одежды.  
И негромкий всхлип, когда Дэви вбился в него в последний раз и замер.  
А потом Макс не успел даже ничего осознать, как уже снова стоял спиной к зеркалу, а Дэви покрывал поцелуями его лицо, шею, грудь, опускаясь ниже, пока Макс не выгнулся, чувствуя, что уже переполнен, что готов взорваться – или взлететь.

_В полете над вражеской территорией не забывайте, в какую сторону отходить._

Но взлететь не удалось – слишком много событий произошло за один раз. Дэви резко дернулся вверх, будто прикрывая его собой от огня. Распахнулась дверь туалета. Раздался женский вскрик. И дверь снова закрылась.  
– Господи, – тихо прошептал Дэви.  
Он мгновенно подобрался, провел ладонью по волосам, принимая вид, как будто и не было этих последних минут удовольствия, и скомандовал:  
– Оставайся здесь.  
И, прежде чем Макс успел что-то ответить, вышел за дверь. Макс еще услышал, как Дэви мягко и вежливо говорил кому-то:  
– Вы меня простите за эту неловкую ситуацию…  
За закрывающейся дверью голос его тети ответил:  
– Дэви, дорогой, я все понимаю, но…  
Макс поспешно натянул штаны, морщась от неприятных ощущений, и снова развернулся к раковине. Сначала опустил руки под ледяную воду, а затем прижал ладони к пылающим щекам.  
Это было ужасно.  
Все это было ужасно.  
Сердце колотилось где-то у горла. Стыд поднимался удушливой волной, заливая лицо. Щеки пылали. Между ног саднило. Макс положил руки на край раковины и спрятал лицо в сгибе локтя.  
– Господи, – повторил он вслед за Дэви и поморщился.  
К черту все.  
Почему он вообще должен ждать? Что придумает Дэви, чтобы оправдать их перед Лисбет? Что тут вообще можно придумать?  
Сначала Макс решил, что решительно откроет дверь и выйдет. А дальше – будь что будет. Но потом, немного подумав, решил все же сбавить обороты. Аккуратно приоткрыл дверь туалета, огляделся – и не увидел в коридоре никого. Осторожно, даже задержав дыхание, Макс прокрался по коридору к лестнице, ведущей наверх, и шмыгнул в свою комнату так, как будто что-то украл. Например, эту комнату.  
Уже лежа на своей – но все-таки чужой – кровати, раскинув руки, Макс смотрел в потолок, пытаясь найти там хоть что-то, чтобы успокоить сердцебиение. Наконец он начал считать: раз самолет – Фоккер с красными крыльями, явно из их эскадрильи, два самолет – пятнистый австрийский Авиатик, три самолет – полосатый нос французского Ньюпора, четыре самолет – гигантский Русский витязь, пять самолет…  
Взгляды у этих троих были очень тяжелые. И Макс не знал, за что они его осуждают больше: за то, что они с Дэви вытворили в туалете, за проигрыш Германии в войне, за собственную смерть…  
Макс смотрел на них в ужасе: он всех их знал, кого-то даже лично. И кроме того, что они были лучшими немецкими летчиками, их объединяло еще кое-что – все они умерли, когда им было двадцать пять.  
И Максу было страшно. Ему тоже было двадцать пять.  
Макс Иммельман, летчик с грустным еврейским лицом, посмотрел на него и сказал:  
– Много у людей друг к другу путей, а воздушная дорога шире всех.  
Освальд Бельке, выглядевший старше их всех, ухмыляясь, обхватил Иммельмана локтем за шею.  
– Это все херня, Макс. Сколько тебе лет, парень?  
– Двадцать пять, – едва шевеля губами, ответил Макс. – Еще три дня двадцать пять…  
Красный барон, бывший командир его, Макса, эскадрильи, улыбнулся загадочно и хитро. Макс с ужасом ждал, что он скажет. Наконец барон разлепил тонкие губы и сказал:  
– Три... Два… Один.

_Эскадрильям: лучше всего атаковать группами по четыре или шесть самолётов. Если группа распадается, старайтесь избегать ситуаций, когда несколько человек летят за одним самолетом._

Проснувшись утром 1 марта, в день своего двадцатишестилетия, Макс не почувствовал ничего – ни радости, ни сожалений. Из-под неплотно запахнутых штор пробивался утренний свет – еще неуверенный, зыбкий, он собирался подкрасться к кровати Макса, но сил у него не хватило – луч лег на пол и там и замер.  
Макс перевернулся на бок и уставился на дверь в коридор.  
Последние несколько дней он не выходил из своей комнаты, сказавшись больным. Были на это разные причины – но сильнее всего не хотелось смотреть в глаза тете. Сама она не заходила, видимо, боясь подцепить вирус (или, что вполне возможно, не желая видеть провинившегося племянника), только посылала гувернантку разузнать о его здоровье.  
Здоровье было в норме, а вот самочувствие – не очень.  
Макс снова лег на спину и закрыл глаза сгибом локтя. За то время, что он провел в комнате, мыслей накопилось столько, что только успевай обдумывать. В основном все они были безрадостные.  
Раздался стук в дверь, а следом за ним сразу же скрип – кто-то вошел. Макс отнял руку от лица, ожидая увидеть гувернантку с завтраком, но вместо этого увидел Лисбет и похолодел.  
Тетя подошла, критически осмотрела Макса с ног до головы и села на край кровати. Она улыбалась – и даже вроде бы не совсем искусственно.  
Макс вжался в подушку.  
– Ну что, Макс! Это твой день рождения, я тебя поздравляю! Вижу, тебе уже лучше? Значит, сегодня мы идем на футбол. Немного солнца и свежего воздуха тебе не помешает. Мартин вернулся, а он не пропускает ни одного матча. К тому же, там будет играть этот парень – Дэви Зельке. Вы вроде бы поладили, правда?  
Макс затравленно смотрел на тетю и не знал, что ответить. Наконец, облизнув пересохшие губы, сказал:  
– Нет… мы не смогли поладить.  
Лисбет вздохнула.  
– Жаль. Так это, наверное, потому что он предпочел общению с тобой уединиться с какой-то мадмуазель, да? – она лукаво улыбнулась, а у Макса загорелись уши. – Вот был бы скандал, если бы я захотела кому-то рассказать, а?  
Макс промямлил что-то невнятное, и когда Лисбет наклонилась поближе, чтобы расслышать, повторил:  
– Не знаю я, что он там предпочел и с кем…  
– Ну, уж я не рассмотрела, с кем, но поверь мне, твоя тетя тоже была в этом возрасте! – Лисбет вдруг задумалась, похлопала Макса по ноге, укрытой одеялом, и поднялась на ноги. – Давай, одевайся и выходи на завтрак. Мартин приехал, я ведь сказала? А вечером – футбол. Мартин ни одного матча не пропускает.  
Макс почему-то очень сильно сомневался, что, когда тетя была в их возрасте, кто-то делал ей минет в туалете. И еще больше сомневался, что его, Макса, можно было спутать с какой-то мадмуазелью.  
Но все, кажется, было… нормально? Неплохо?  
Макс дождался, пока Лисбет выйдет из комнаты, закрыв за собой дверь, и только после этого выдохнул. Желание умереть от стыда и ужаса, продолжавшееся несколько дней, вдруг прошло. И все же… Макс не хотел идти на футбол. И видеть Дэви тоже не хотел. Может, шанс героически умереть в двадцать пять он уже профукал, но этот парень, кажется, приносил одни неприятности. А Макс не любил неприятности.  
Но на футбол все-таки пошел.  
Почему-то он был уверен, что даже если Дэви увидит их до или после матча, то не решится подойти, потому что в этот раз на стадион выбралась не только вся семья ван де Бергов в лице Мартина, Лисбет и теперь еще и Макса, но и подруги Лисбет с мужьями, друзья Мартина с женами, многие из которых были одними и теми же людьми. Одним словом, Макс был окружен таким количеством людей, что можно было не бояться не то что появления Дэви, а всех частей американской армии, высадившихся во Франции.  
За полем Макс следил рассеянно и вовсе не потому, что Дэви сегодня не играл. Просто он не особо понимал, что там происходит: ну, бегают парни в разных цветов одежде. Ну, кричат что-то на трибунах. Ну, вот, кажется, забили.  
«Зато никто не умер», – подумал Макс и сам поморщился от этой мысли.  
Матч закончился возмутительной ничьей. То есть, для всех окружающих возмутительной, в то время как Максу было все равно. Он вышел с трибун вместе с ван де Бергами, спустился вместе с ними, столкнулся с каким-то мужчиной, развернулся, чтобы извиниться, обернулся обратно – и никого не увидел. Ни одного знакомого лица.  
Панические попытки найти хоть кого-то знакомого или хотя бы выход привели Макса в помещение за трибунами. В коридор, который, как он надеялся, выведет его на улицу. И он совершенно не ожидал, что из-за угла появится Дэви и еще несколько его товарищей по команде.  
Все они застыли в недоумении, как и Макс, не понимающий, куда теперь-то деваться. Первым отмер Дэви, что-то сказал своим сокомандникам, они попрощались и ушли дальше по коридору, как Макс надеялся, в сторону выхода.  
– Я знал, что ты придешь, – сказал Дэви, улыбаясь так тепло и знакомо, что Макс аж поморщился.  
– Я не к тебе пришел. Я искал выход.  
– Ну, считай, что ты его почти нашел, – Дэви широко развел руками, как будто имея в виду себя. – И почему ты злишься?  
– А потому… – начал Макс и вдруг задумался. А действительно, почему?  
Ответ пришел сам собой:  
– Лисбет сказала, что ты предпочел моему обществу уединиться с какой-то мадмуазелью. И я должен не злиться?  
Дэви некоторое время ошарашено смотрел на него, а затем расхохотался.  
– Господи, – сказал Дэви, отсмеявшись, – какой же ты идиот.  
Он ухватил Макса за руку, притягивая к себе и обнимая.  
Макс неловко замер, не зная, куда деть руки. Потом все-таки положил их на спину Дэви и пробормотал куда-то ему в плечо:  
– Мы сгорим в аду вместе.  
– Обязательно, – согласился Дэви. – Но сначала нам будет хорошо.


End file.
